


Childhood

by RHHP_Freak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance, Some Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHHP_Freak/pseuds/RHHP_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy, she had admired so much throughout her childhood, never had one of his own. He had been forced to grow up too soon and had seen horrors no child should ever had, but despite what he had gone through, he was an incredible father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a nice, angsty story, but it turned to fluff midway. I hope you like it :)

Ginny Potter could call herself the happiest woman in the world and nobody would argue. She had had an amazing Quidditch career and was among the most popular journalists on the Daily Prophet. Not to mention that she was married to Harry James Potter, the boy, who had saved the Wizarding World countless times, the leader of the Auror department and among the most decorated wizards in all of history. In addition, they had three wonderful children, whom they adored. They were a part of a big, happy family. Honestly, what could ruin that image?

She watched as the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the mighty hero, played with Lily on the floor. He really was an incredible father, despite the horrendous childhood he had had. It had taken a lot of prodding and time, before he finally told her about his life at Privet Drive; how he had lived in a cupboard under some stairs, how they had locked him up as though he was a criminal. They had starved him, mistreated him, being so completely inhuman to him that it had taken all her willpower to not go and make them pay. She felt a wave of anger rise within her, but she pushed it away. She had promised Harry to let it go, despite how tempting it was to use a permanent Bat-Bogey Hex on those horrible people.

She could not stop the emotions these thoughts brought with them. The anger, the pity, the sadness. And that one thought, which made her heart ache. The boy, she had admired so much throughout her childhood, never had one of his own. He had been forced to grow up too soon and had seen horrors no child should ever had.

The sound of Lily giggling broke through her reverie. She smiled as Harry tickled Lily, who desperately tried to squirm away from him.

"Mommy, help!" She screeched. "Daddy's mean!"

Harry looked up and noticed a certain glint in her eyes. Knowing exactly what she was thinking after all those years, he paled slightly. "Oh, no," he said, "Please, Ginny, have mercy on my poor soul."

Ginny walked closer to him and he slowly backed away, letting go of Lily in the process.

"Lily," she began, "when I say 'now' attack." Suddenly, she threw herself at Harry, pinning him to the ground, as he tried to throw her off. "NOW!"

Lily laughed as she threw herself over her dad, tickling him just as he had just done to her. Harry began to thrash under Ginny's grip, but she made sure he was not going anyway.

"Okay, okay, I give up!" he shouted as loudly as he could. "P-please, just stop!"

"What do you think Lils?" Ginny said. "Should we let him go out of the kindness of her hearts?" The little girl shook her head. "Imagine if Voldemort had known the key to defeating the great Harry Potter was a little girl tickling him."

"Well, Voldemort didn't have you either," he said. "Or else, we would have lost. You can be quite... formidable.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she leaned down and whispered in his ear. "At least, not in front of Lily."

Harry's response was lost in the midst of laughs, as Lily, bored with her parents' conversation, decided to take matters into her own hands and make sure her daddy paid for being mean to her.

Ginny could not imagine being happier, than in that very moment. She wanted to give her children the best childhood she possibly could, with no Death Eaters and a lunatic trying to achieve immortality, no Basilisk in a secret chamber of Hogwarts, no rescue missions in the Department of Mysteries. And if that meant Harry would get one too, well, what could possibly be wrong with that?


End file.
